There is a known configuration of a semiconductor device, in which a controller chip is placed on a package substrate and a semiconductor memory chip is stacked on this controller chip, for example.
In some cases, the package substrate described above slightly contains a member that radiates an α-ray that is one of radioactive rays. In these cases, the α-ray radiated from the package substrate can cause malfunctions of the controller chip.